¿Es esto un sueño?
by Aryana-MMVA
Summary: Lucia despierta tranquilamente un sabado por la mañana, va al living de su apartamento y se da cuenta que ella y su primo Daniel, no estan un su mundo, o tal vez si?... (ADEMAS DE DIGIMON Y DMC, HAY MUCHAS MAS SERIES USADAS!) Cancelado.
1. Prologo

**_Bueno, aqui Aryana... Ya me recupere de mi momento emo ^^" ... Mientras ideo cosas para "Mi vida escolar" y decido si dejar el final triste o el abierto... (un enigma grande) He decidido, despues de leer mucho sobre otros fanfics con la misma trama, hacer uno de esos que es donde te embarcas a un mundo paralelo y esas cosas ^^_**

**_Sin mas preámbulos! Mi nuevo proyecto! "¿ES ESTO UN SUEÑO?"_**

* * *

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro* (Tambien entre paréntesis)_

_**(Notas **__**mias)**_

Nombre: [...] (Charla normal)

Narración

**Grito**

**_Los "comandos básicos" de siempre para poder entender mi forma de escribir_**

**_P.D. Los personajes que utilizare en este fanfic NO son de mi propiedad! Ya que son varios, no puedo decir de quien es quien (Pereza) Excepto el mio (Obviamente)_**

**_Todo se ve al estilo anime ^^ _**

* * *

**¿Es esto un sueño?**

**Prologo.**

Era una mañana de sabado, en la que no te quieres levantar, desperte en el suelo, donde me toco dormir por varias razones.

1) Mi cama que es para dos, la mitad estaba llena literalmente de basura, ropa sucia y demas.

2) En el poco espacio que habia de mi cama, estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente mi querido primo Daniel, al cual le digo de cariño, Dago, ya que esta obsesionado con los dragones y demonios y el me dice Lucy _**(Se pronuncia Lushy)**_ y me llamo Lucia.

3) Despues de una maraton de videojuegos y anime, me dio pereza levantarme e ir a la cama.

Me levante adolorida y desperte a mi primito, el cual me pidio 10 minutos mas para dormir, no se lo negue, despues de todo era sabado y creo que estaba muy temprano... Por alguna razón solo puedo recordar el dia de ayer hasta cierto punto, bueno, no es que tenga muy buena memoria que digamos... Asi que eso me tiene sin cuidado.

Me relaje un rato y vi que la casa estaba muy oscura, no me molesta, ya que detesto la luz, pero aun asi, entre todo ese chiquero que es mi cuarto (De lo cual me siento orgullosa) decidi tomar un poco de aire libre, sali del cuarto tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a mi querido primo y fui al living, tambien estaba oscuro. Fui a abrir la ventana, primero tenia que quitar la cortina y lo hice, vi algo, me puse palida y la volvi a cerrar. ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

Subi petrificada y desperte a Dago de un halon de piernas, el no se molesto y lo tomo como un juego, a lo que respondio alandome el brazo y comenzamos a jugar a luchitas un rato, cuando el se canso lo hice ir al living. Tengo que pensar una mentira rapida para poder distraer un rato a Dago y que no me siga, mientras descubro donde demonios estamos.

Dago: Lucy, Lucy, por que me depiertas tan temprano? Ayer no acostamos muy tarde... Eso creo... No lo recuerdo bien.

Lucy: Dago... Primito... Jejeje... Tu siempre quisiste un digimon cierto? ...

Dago: Si, si! Me encanta Digimon! Me compraste un nuevo juego? O un muñeco!? *Gran sonrisa*

Lucy: Bueno... Algo asi... Que dirias, si te dijera... Que.. Estamos... en el mundo Digimon?

Dago: En serio?! Incrible, Lucy! *_Corre a abrazarla*_

Lucy: *Se sonroja* *_Se aclara la voz* _Quieres ir a afuera ver? *_Finge una sonrisa*_

Dago: Shii! :D

*_Afuera de la casa*_

Dago: Guay! Quiero atrapar un Gigimon! Así puede digievolucionar y podré tener despues un Guilmon!

Lucy: Si, ve Dago, atrapalo. Pero antes prometeme algo.

Dago: Lo que sea!

Lucy: NO te alejaras a mas de 20 pasos de la casa si?

Dago: Lo prometo, lo prometo!

Lucy: Esta bien, confio en ti ya que eres un niño grande.

Dago: Si, si lo soy, tu tranquila!

Bueno, ya que tengo a mi primo ocupado por un tiempo, tengo que investigar un poco... Mierda, mi celular no coge señal y bueno es de esperarse estamos en medio de la nada... ¡NO PUEDE SER! Se supone que fue una pequeña mentira mia para que mi primo se distragera... Es verdad... ESTAMOS EN EL MUNDO DIGIMON!?

Lucy: *Incredula* Ok, el mundo digimon, jejej, si claro... esto es un sueño... bueno, es el mundo digimon no importa, jejej... WOW ESPERA! ESO ERA UN CHARMILEON?! O.o Desde cuando es un digimon... no se supone que es de pokemon?

Ok, eso fue raro, no importa tal vez son las horas de sueño perdido... Me adentrare un poco mas a esta rara selva... Camine un poco mas y pude divisar una ciudad e hice un mapa... No puede ser eso es una manada de Charmileon y estan luchando con otra manada de Guilmon?! Pero que coño pasa aqui!?

Despues de ver eso, me fui corriendo en la misma direccion en la que vine, al llegar a la casa no vi a Daniel en ningun lugar.

Lucy: Daniel! Daniel! Daniel! Donde estas!? Esto no es un juego! ven aqui ahora mismo!

Lo llame desesperada hasta que hubo un ruido desde los arbustos cercanos, me asuste asi que tome una rama gruesa que habia cerca mio la empuñe como si fuera un bate y me acerque lentamente... De la nada salio Dago con un Gigimon entre sus brazos.

Daniel: Lucy, Lucy, mira, mira, ¡Tenias razon! ESTAMOS EN EL MUNDO DIGIMON! Y mira! Me hice amigo de un Gigimon!

Gigimon: Hola... un gusto en conocerte.

Lucy: jejejej, que lindo, que lindo... (Le sale una gotita tipo anime), Dime Dago, como llamaras a tu pequeño amigo?

Daniel: Aki! Aki, lo llamare Aki! (Sonrisa alegre y brillante)

Gigimon... digo, "Aki": Me gusta en nombre, gracias Dan!

Lucy: Que lindo... (Sarcasmo), bueno, Dago, A-Aki... vamos dentro de la casa hay unas cosas por discutir.

Dago/Aki: Esta bien.

*_Dentro de la casa*_

Lucy: *_Se aclara la voz* _Bueno Daniel, "Aki" ... Estamos en un mundo extraño, que posiblemente es la mezcla entre el digimon y el pokemon.

Daniel: Tambien hay pokemons?! (Cara inocente)

Lucy: Si, o eso creo, bueno, el caso es que no tengo idea donde estamos, pero pude divisar una ciudad a lo lejos, lo siento Daniel pero tendras que madrugar mañana, pues partimos mañana en la mañana hacia esa ciudad.

Daniel: Esta bien... Pero... ¿Me puedo quedar con Aki?

Lucy: Claro (Dice mientras le desordena el cabello a su primo y sonrie)

Daniel: yey!

* * *

**_ Descripción de personajes:_**

**_NOMBRE: _**_Lucia Theron (Lucy)_

**_EDAD: _**_18 años_

**_ESTADO: _**_Si es civil, soltera, si es de estudio y todo eso, en vacaciones pos-escolares (Aun no se une a la U)_

**_ESTATURA: _**_1,70 (si, lo se es un poco alta)_

**_PESO: _**_65 kilos u/u_

**_TIPO DE SANGRE: _**_AB+_

**_DESCRIPCION: _**_Cabello rojo palido hasta la mitad de la espalda, siempre recogido en dos colitas bajas, aficionada a los videojuegos, anime y manga, piel blanca y suave, ojos malva. Lleva siempre ropa de hombre o deportiva, descomplicada pero siempre busca proteger a su primito_**_._**

**_HISTORIA: _**_Ella desde los 6 años perdio a sus padres que eran su unica familia, debió valerse por si misma desde entonces, se escondio un buen rato de la policia para que no la llevaran a un horfanato, vive de trabajos de medio tiempo y la herencia de sus padres, los cuales eran ricos, pero, después de su muerte, decide irse a un apartamento en ves de vivir en esa gigantesca caserona a los 13 años._

* * *

**_NOMBRE:_**_ Daniel Evans (Dago o Dan)_

**_EDAD: _**_11 años_

**_ESTADO: _**_Obviamente soltero. Estudiante en casa.__  
_

**_ESTATURA: _**_1__,48_

**_PESO: _**_45 kilos_

**_TIPO DE SANGRE: _**_B-_

**_DESCRIPCION: _**___Cabellos castaño oscuro casi dando a negro, largo para un chico, como su prima, es aficionado a los videojuegos, anime y manga, tambien tiene una afucion a los dragones y demonios, tiene la piel bastante blanca, sus ojos son gris niebla. Siempre se pone lo primero que encuentra en su armario, es bastante infantil, pero a la ves inteligente, muchas veces se hace el inocente mas no lo es. Hace lo que sea con tal de proteger a su prima._

**_HISTORIA:_**_El realmente no es el primo de Lucia, Daniel era un niño que siempre iba y se quedaba mirando la estanteria de la pasteleria donde trabajaba Lucia a sus 14 años, hacia eso todos los dias hasta que transcurrio medio año y Lucia le regalo un pastelillo, le pregunto sobre su hogar y este le dijo que no tenia, conmoviendola, fueron juntos a la primera registraduria que vieron y esta lo adopto. Han vivido juntos durante 3 años, Daniel esta enamorado de Lucia, mas como se llevan una gran diferencia de edad, jamas se lo ha dicho... Este niño tiene varios secretos que Lucia desconoce._

* * *

**_Ok, aqui esta la prueba a ver si les gusta o no... :) Cuidense! _**

**_Aryana, fuera_**


	2. Chapter 1: Un mundo extraño

**_Asdfghjk sdfghjk ^^" aqui su queridisima autora Aryana! Con sus dos personalidades, A1 y A2 presentes tambien. Bueno, se preguntaran por que no subo el siguiente cap de "mi vida escolar" en ves de subir esto, pues es por que... QUE LES IMPORTA! ¬¬ Subo lo que quiera cuando quiera =3= ademas en este puedo poner cualquier pendejada mientras que en "Mi vida escolar" hay una trama que hay que seguir, aun que sea en los capitulos de comedia..._**

**_asdfghjk, muy larga la intro D: _**

**_Sin mas demoras, mi nuevo proyecto, "¿Es esto un sueño?"_**

* * *

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro* (Tambien entre paréntesis)_

_**(Notas **__**mias)**_

Nombre: [...] (Charla normal)

Narración

**Grito**

**_Los "comandos básicos" de siempre para poder entender mi forma de escribir_**

**_P.D. Los personajes que utilizare en este fanfic NO son de mi propiedad! Ya que son varios, no puedo decir de quien es quien (Pereza) Excepto los mios (Obviamente)_**

**_Todo se ve al estilo anime ^^_**

* * *

**¿Es esto un sueño?**

**Cap. 1: Un mundo extraño**

No se cuantas horas han pasado desde que llegamos a este extraño mundo, que, por lo que veo, esta habitado por digimons y pokemons, el sueño de cualquier otaku o gamer, o no? Se puede decir que si, pero, aun asi, quiero volver a mi mundo, a pesar de que la unica persona por la cual me preocupo esta en este momento jugando con un Gigimon al lado mio, quiero volver, me siento incomoda, no solo por no saber donde estoy, si no, que tambien porque siento que ya he estado en este lugar.

En la mañana, o a la hora en la que llegamos aqui, tras haberme aventurado un poco por el bosque en donde aparecimos, vi a lo lejos una ciudad, ya me sé de memoria el camino y por si algo, tengo un mapa en mi libreta de dibujos, le dije a mi primo, si, el mismo que esta jugando con un Gigimon, que saldriamos hacia esa ciudad mañana por la mañana, pero, el tiempo aqui pasa demaciado lento, quiero ir ahora, me estoy desesperando, pero tengo que relajarme, ya que antes de hacer esa posiblemente peligrosa travesia, necesitamos la mayor cantidad de agua y comida que podamos, ademas de mudas de ropa, los objetos personales y por si algo, aunque dudo que sirva aqui... Dinero.

Ya el sol esta comenzando a bajar, por fin, aunque el clima ha empezado a descender mucho, el frio que esta comenzando a hacer es bastante, tenemos que abrigarnos... No quiero que nos enfermemos en este mundo.

Daniel: Lucy, Lucy, tengo hambre.

Lucia: (Gran sonrisa forsada)Si, Dago, yo tambien, pero tenemos que aguantar un poco, ya que tenemos que guardar la comida para la aventura que tendremos, si?

Daniel: Esta bien...

Lucia: Ese es mi Dago.

Al decirle eso, le desordene el pelo gentilmente, el parecia desanimado, mas a la ves alegre y emocionado por la aventura que tendrenos al salir a la ciudad mañana por la mañana, quiero descubrir donde estamos, no soporto mas, por favor, ¡Que acabe este dia de una vez y que ya vuelva a salir el sol!

Tras unos cuantos momentos mas, llenos de aburrimiento y desesperacion de mi parte y alegria e ingenuidad de parte de Daniel, por fin el dia comenzo a acabarse y los dos no embarcamos en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Por fin amanecio, creo que aun es temprano, pues el clima no esta frio como en la noche, ni caliente como en la tarde, esta fresco, un clima perfecto, a mi parecer, desperte a Dago quien dormia placidamente con su amigo Aki, el Gigimon, estaba un poco molesto pero a la vez emocionado, pues sabia que nuestra aventura empezaría desde ese instante. Alistamos todo, comida, agua, ropa, objetos personales y un poco de dinero por si acaso (Aunque como dije, no creo que sirva aqui) Dago agarro su consola portatil y sus juguetes y obviamente sin olvidarse de su queridisimo Gigimon, Aki, le alisto una manta para que pueda abrigarse y este comodo. Salimos del apartamento B del piso 3° (3-B), el mismo que ahora esta como si fuera un primer piso de una casa, tendido en el pleno suelo de una selva perteneciente a un mundo extraño, el mismo que era nuestro hogar en nuestro anterior mundo, sali por la puerta principal con una mirada llena de tristeza y nostalgia, apenas cerre la puerta, senti que jamas volveria a mi mundo, no, senti, que ese ya no era mi mundo, "_Ya no hay vuelta atras" _Me susurre a mi misma, dejando escapar una lagrima de dolor, voltee a ver a Daniel quien estaba abrazando a Aki, muy emocionado, viendo el hermoso y selvatico paisaje de este extraño mundo, suspire y empezamos la aventura...

A comenzado a hacer calor, del desesperante, esto me estresa mucho, demaciado, no me gusta el calor, pero a Daniel, mi querido primo, no le parece molestar, bueno, con tal de que el este bien no me molesta, ¡Yo daria la vida por tal de que el sea feliz! A pesar de que no estamos relacionados en sangre, lo quiero demaciado, se puede decir que le amo, de una manera fraternal y creo que el tambien me ama, fraternalmente, o eso espero, no soportaria separarme de el.

Caminamos demaciado, durante mucho tiempo, ya habia comenzado a anochecer y el mismo frio de la anterior noche nos comenzó a acechar, Daniel al instante reacciono, el frio hace en el lo que el calor hace en mi, ademas de eso, el estaba muy cansado, no lo culpo, caminamos mucho, aproximadamente 23 kilometros, hasta yo estoy cansada y apenas es un niño de 11, lo he sobreexplotado con esta ardua caminata.

Lucia: (Se detiene) *_Silencio*_

Daniel: Lucy, ¿Que pasa?, ¿Por que paramos? Aun falta mucho.

Lucia: *SOB* *SOB*

Daniel: ¡LUCY! ¡¿POR QUE LLORAS?! ¿QUE PASO?

Lucia: *SOB* Dago, lo siento, se que estas muy cansado, apuesto que te esta doliendo el cuerpo, no debí obligarte a caminar tanto *SOB* Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, por favor *SOB* ¡Perdoname!

Daniel: (La abraza y comienza a llorar tambien) Lucy, no te preocupes, no estoy cansado, no tienes por que pedir perdon, por favor no llores, eso es lo que si me duele, por favor, no llores... Si estoy contigo, estare bien...

Lucia: (Le devuelve el abrazo) Gracias, Dago, yo... tambien si estoy contigo, estare bien... (Sonrisa)

Luego de eso, seguimos nuestro camino, guiandonos segun mi intuicion y el mapa de mi libreta, por fin llegamos a un punto donde la selva y la ciudad se unen, estabamos a las afueras de la ciudad.

Por fin llegamos a la ciudad, todo esta callado y la mayoria de las luces estan apagadas... Hay un silencio sepulcral, es muy tarde, el frio ha echo que Daniel se desmayara, lo estoy cargando en brazos en este momento, estoy demaciado cansada... N-no aguanto mas...

* * *

**...**

* * *

*_Estre el mundo real y el subconciente*_

_"Mullido y suave, muy suave y relajante, ¿Donde estoy? Es muy comodo, ¿Es mi cama? ¿Fue todo un sueño? Espero que si... Aun no quiero despertar... Huele... Huele a queso, salsa y como a pasta... Creo que es pizza... Delicioso olor... Me dio hambre... Pero, ¿Quien los cocino? ¿Fue Dago? ¡Pero si él no sabe ni prender el horno! ¿O sera que lo compro? Lo dudo, jamas hace algo sin consultarme antes... Lo mas importante, ¡Jamas se levantaria mas temprano que yo! ¡Odia levantarse temprano! Aunque, igual yo... No importa, ahora tengo que despertarme... Despues de todo ese olor me dio mucha hambre, siento como si hubiese corrido una maraton y no hubiese comido en semanas..."_

Lucia: *_Gran bostezo* _Aww, que sueño, bueno, no puedo quejarme, creo que he dormido mucho, luego de ese sueño tan raro. Ire por algo de comer, tengo hambre y ese olor a pizza (?) esta inundando el cuarto... (Semi-Dormida)

-Mmm... Dago aun sigue dormido... Que lindo se ve cuando esta dormido... Que raro, en su cama hay un bulto... Tal vez es una almohada que esta usando como peluche... Ya se, lo asustare un poco.

*_Le quita la sabana bruscamente y esta lista para asustarlo cuando...*_

_-_"¿_Q-QUE ES ESO? ¿ESE ES AKI? ¿ES ESE EL GIGIMON QUE RECOGIO DAGO EN MI SUEÑO? ¡PERO SI SOLO FUE UN SUEÑO! ¿CIERTO? ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡ESTE NO ES MI CUARTO! ¡¿DONDE ESTAMOS?!" (_Grita en su mente)

-Despues de todo... no fue un sueño, eh? Jejej, realmente estamos en este extraño mundo despues de todo... Bueno, creo que nos quedaremos aqui un rato... (Grunido de estomago) Aww, que hambre... Bajare a ver que hay de comer y de una investigo ese extraño olor a pizza...

*_Bajando las escaleras*__  
_

Lucia: *GRAN BOSTEZO* Ahh, me muero del sueño... *GRUÑIDO DE ESTOMAGO* Y del hambre también...

¿? : Jajajaj, ¡Que gran bostezo! Eres una chica, ¿Sabes?

Lucia: (Adormilada aun) Eh? "_Creo que conosco esa voz... de alguna parte... pero... no se de quien es con exactitud, estoy muy dormida aun" _

?: Ya, no la molestes, obviamente va a estar cansada, ¿Acaso no viste como estaba empapada en sudor igual que el niño que llevaba en brazos anoche?

"_Anoche? Ah sí, cuando me desmaye al llegar a la ciudad, ellos nos recogieron? ¡Tienen que ser buenas personas!"_

Lucia: (Adormilada) Emmm... Buenos... Dias...

¿?: Buenos dias, bella durmiente (Risa burlona)

?: Buenos dias, ¿Has descansado bien? ¿Como esta el niño?

Lucia: Bien... Aun no se despierta...

En ese momento, oi pasos y entre pestañeo y pestañeo vi como dos sombras de unos jovenes, no creo de mas de 27 años, se acercaron a mi, mi sueño se fue al intante... ¡Ellos son! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

* * *

_**De quienes son estas sombras?**_

_**Alguna vez Lucia y Daniel volveran a su mundo?**_

_**Sera que ese olor en serio es pizza?**_

_**Y si es así... De que sabor es esa **__**pizza y de cuantas porciones?**_

_**Tendran soda tambien?**_

_**Que comen los Gigimons?**_

_**Sera que Aki alguna vez digievolucionara?**_

_**Por que hago preguntas tan estupidas?!**_

_**Todas estar preguntas sera respondidas en el proximo capitulo... (Creo)**_

* * *

_**Hey lectores! Despues de un tiempo, subi al fin una nueva actualizacion! Y es el primer cap de "¿Es esto un sueño?", espero les haya gustado! Ya casi me libero de mis 500.000.000 tareas .-. (se que no leyeron el numero e.e) Asi que muy pronto volvere a subir con regularidad!**_

_**A2: Si, apuesto que ya estaban convencidos de que ibas a dejar las historias a medias como mucha gente...**_

_**A1: Sabes que Aryana no es asi, asi que no digas eso, A2!**_

_**Aryana: Gracias A1 :)**_

_**A1: De nada :D**_

_**A2: Maldita angel pevertida ¬¬**_

_**A1: No digas nada, sadica, psicópata imbecil, buena para nada!**_

_**A2: Que acabas de decir, maldita depravada sexual con aficcion al yaoi y yuri!?**_

_**A1: Lo que tus malditos oidos oyeron, estupida y pendeja diabolica horrenda y torturadora!**_

_**A2: Ahh si? Creo que le hare un favor a Aryana y la dejare con solo dos personalidades en vez de tres!**_

_**A1: Quiero ver que lo intentes!**_

_***A2 se avalanza sobre A1***_

_***Aryana las coge del cuello y pone una cara que da miedo***_

_**Aryana: Ya me duele la cabeza... asi que por favor... CALLENSEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!**_

_**A1 y A2: *MIEDO* Miip...**_

_**Aryana: *Sonrisa* Bueno, acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, ideas para el próximo cap y díganme si quieren mas dialogo o narracion! **_

_**P.D. Queria hacer esta historia de comedia, pero este cap no me dio T^T, bueno las otras tambien tratare de hacerlas de comedia! Os lo prometo!**_

_**P.D. 2 : asdfgskbj sfojvb eojrhb euqhre vohiqe f0uybwqif wh fu0ew gjoqe gvojqe gv :3**_


	3. CANCELADA

**_PROYECTO CANCELADO_**

_Razón:_**  
**

_-Desinterés por parte de los lectores._


End file.
